User talk:LadyBugs101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the U Don’t Know (1) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 04:24, 2011 August 6 Mr. Naugles I read your comment about Naugles. Just let me ask you this, does your school's name start with an F? And are you gonna be a falcon!?!? I HAD NAUGLES!!! HE DOES TALK TO TREES! You know, it doesn't smell bad at first. But towards the end of the year, it smells like hamster pee. You wann hear all aout him? I got tons of stories about him. I actually just graduated from the school, and I had Naugles in 7th grade for 4th Period Honors. I don't even know where to begin. It's good to sit in the back, because then he can't really see your homework. You don't turn your homework in. You just hold it up, and if it looks like you did it, then you get credit. You'll get this long list of materials you'll need, and you need them at all times, because he'll do random material checks. Unfortunately, you'll get a LOOOOTTT of homework. Towards the end of the year, you'll be taught sex education, and he'll make you draw detailed pictures of the "private" body parts. He'll probably tell you about how he's from Alburwuerque, and how het got on a plane all by himself when he was like, 5. He's totally a push over. He says that there is a test on wedsnesday, but if kids bug him enough, he;ll say it will be due like, Friday next week. He doesn't teach you anything. All you really do is take LOOTTS of notes and such. You watch Bill Nye the Science Guy alot. You might watch Animal porn, with like, elephants and horses. I didn't see it, but he showed the class before my class. For halloween, he taped branches all over his body and he was "Tree Man". I thought he was gonna cry, because some guy said that he was gonna be "Ax Man". I think he's crazy. He sits outside at lunch at just stares at the trees. True story. He says it's peaceful. I never got to dissect a frog, because he said we were gonna do it one day, and when that one day came, he said he forgot. And to prove that I'm telling the truth, give me all of your teacher's names. I'll try to guess what class they teach. And I can tell you who the cool teachers are. :D Okay then. Bill Milton is Pre-Algebra, and he was totally cool. I had him 3rd period honors. You get a pop quiz every day, but they're very easy. You do some graphing, and he makes these equations so that you get to graph smilie faces and stuff. Next is Joanne Burch is P.E. Didn't have her, but everybody said she could be a b!tch, so good luck with her. I already told you about George Naugles. Then it's Arnett Simpson, who teaches Language Arts. I also didn't have him, but everybody said he was very cool. Mr. John Miller is the coolest teacher there. He young, like 26, and all you really do is watch movies and answer very simple questions that he makes. He used to tell us all these lame jokes, but when he said them, he made them funny. Probably THE funnest teacher at that school. During class, he puts on music, and to be funny, he calls scissors "skizzers" And now for Lori Beardsley, what does she teach? Because when I was there, she taught Social Studies, but so did Mr. Miller. Is she a survey teacher now? And if so, what? I guess so, because I didn't even know she knew Art. In seventh grade, I had the 3 trimester survey class, where you get art one trimester, teen issues one trimester, and then technology one trimester. Is Ms. Mo still principal? I think she was leaving. My schedule was: Period 1 L.A. Honors with Mr. Lee (he retired) Period 2 Soicial Studies Honors with Mr. Miller Period 3 with Mr. Milton Pre-Algebra Honors Period 4 with Naugles Honors (Ugh) Period 5 P.E. with Mr. Shiffman And Period 6 with Ms Greene (She retired), Ms. Miranda, and Ms. McGloughlin (All different trimesters) Did you know that when I was in seventh grade, a girl punched the old principal, Ms. Gibson, in the face? Aww, Ms. Mo is so sweet. She started crying at 8th grade graduation, and everybody was cheering for her. Congrats in all honors! And yeah, it really happened. There was this girl, Kathleen, and she was a gangster type of girl. One day, she brought Marijuanna and a knife, and the school officials found out. She punched the principal in the face and broke her glasses. So the cops were chasing her around the whole school. That day was beyond crazy. The whole school was on lockdown, and I was in fifth period PE, so they had to lock us in the cafeteria. At first, we didn't know what was happening, but the kids in ASB told us all about it. It happened right out their window. hey said the teacher even made some popcorn so they could eat and watch what was happening. Not too much stuff happens like that. Just the occasinal cholas fighting over guys. And theres always lots of practice lockdowns, so those can be fun.